Truth from Insanity
Truth from Insanity "Keep going. Don't give up. You can do this" shouted Inari as she was watching Zero trying to harness his flames to their true potential. Lady Inari, shifuku and Zero have been secretly training to help Zero conquer his flames at max power without going berserk and loosing himself. Unknown to anyone, Shifuku has created a room deep deep beneath the earth at the request of Lady Inari and Zero. They use this room to train Zero's flames. Lady Inari again began to shout " dont let them take over, it's you who is in control!" Zero's Flames were bursting out, but in a controlled manner with a smooth flowing beautiful black color. Although the pressure from the aura of the flames could be felt throughout the whole room the flames were kept to a highly concentrated but confined area. They would no longer spread burning everything in their path. Shifuku was tasked with keeping the room intact as the pressure would crack and collapse the walls. Shifuku told Lady Inari " Im sorry miss Inari, but the room wont hold much longer." Inari replied "just a little bit more Shifuku, i'm sorry." Zero's flame began to revert to their wild form as he began to increase the power. The room began to shake and the walls crumbling. Moments later the flames became a wild horrid black color. Lady Inari quickly acted and put the seal on Zero again. Zero with a smile said" ok, thats 60% now. Im improving little by little." Shifuku with a sigh of relieve said " I think we should go back before anyone notices. Shifuku created a path to the surface and they all left. Upon arriving to the top they are met with the blanket of stars as the training only took place during the night. Walking back Lady Inari gave Zero news saying " I got some help and pulled some strings, but it seems that the council has actually managed to capture a Phoenix Rising member." Zero screaming "WHAT!" Inari explained that the news had barely gotten to her that day and that she has actually found a way to get Zero in. She continued " You will be a guard for the prison he is kept at. Now keep in mind he is in top level security and no one really knows about is so they made a special prison just for him in Stella. You have full access to him for 10 minutes only." Zero with a serious face says " thank you, this means a lot" The next morning Zero heads to Stella and after a while of traveling he finally arrives at a deserted area close to the border of Iceberg where he is met by some special guard of the council that knew of Zero's arrival. After a brief explanation of what was gonna happen, the guard took Zero to cave where once they entered seemed to sink deep into the earth. The floor began to decend almost like an elavator. Reaching the bottom floor the guard explains "this is it. you have 10 minutes before the real guards show up." Zero enters through the only door available and comes to what seems like a cage. Completely dark, except for a couple of lights near the cage door. Walking towards the door Zero began to hear a raspy voice and some laughter. Looking around he saw nothing until he heard. "He's here, he's here, he's finally here."Zero following the sound of the voice spots a figure that is rocking back and forth near the cage door.The figure not wearing a shirt, but only wearing torn up pants and seemed to have lots of cuts on his arms."we have been waiting for you" Zero stops and asks "who is waiting for me? what are you talking about?how do you know me?" The figure stands up and begins to giggle and twitch, his body shaking slightly. He begins to say " oh we know everything about you. Everything.Zero began to ask who he was, but was interrupted by the figure who stood up straight and Shouted "DO NOT, INTERRUPT ME!" then he began to say " shhhh shhhh not to loud, he will hear us. He is always listening and watching." saying this while laughing and giggling and shaking even more. "Nowhere to run, he is always there. We are but mere pawns in his game. yes, yes, a game. This is his game and we the players. your actions are his will. They are always his will. Everything you do is because he deems it so. You think Crowley and Geoffrey were bad, hahahahaha they were but mere puppets. Toys he can dispose off at any moment."Zero looking shocked not knowing how this person had heard of them. The prisoner gets down on his knees and raises his hands, then says " he is the one true ruler, the one who will rid Earthland of the plague that inhabits this world." He begins to shout "the world will be saved! A new king will rise and destroy all the injustice in Earthland! Earthland will be Reborn! His power is absolute!" then he points at Zero and says "and you, yes, you will be the spark to start it all. His ultimate crea...."before he could finish he stops and says "no, no, no, I have said too much, he will be angry" continuing to laugh even more. He then says "He will crush you. No..no, not physically no, he will destroy your very existance until there is nothing left, nothing but an empty shell, a vessel , yes a vessel, his vessel." The prisoner stands up and begins walking towards Zero. The bars from the cage melt in an instant when they come in contact with his skin. He gets to Zero then says " the phoenix will rise" then walks away to his cage. When suddenly Zero notices that he has the word "King" engraved in his back. The prisoner gets in his cage and sits down near the middle and begins to rock back and forth laughing. Zero completely shocked, could not say a word. The ten minutes had passed in an instant and the guard came for him once more. Zero left in complete silence, unable to fathom what had just occurred. Zero went back to Fiore, but during the trip all he could do was to play the words from the prisoner in his head over and over again. Zero getting back to the Guild, stands before the entrance completely still. Not really sure he should go in. He turns around and begins to walk, but was stopped by Lady Inari who had just comeback from an errand. She quickly replied looking a bit worried " so how did it go? what did you learn?" Forcing a smile on his face Zero responds " nothing, he was a complete lunatic. He spoke nonsense." before Inari could say something else Zero interrupted saying " I think I will go bother Nova and Scorpius for awhile. I can't have them getting used to me not bothering them." Zero turned around and walked inside the guild , but not before whispering to himself "Ever."